total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
X-treme Torture
'''X-treme Torture '''is the 13th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode kicks off with Gwen in the confessional swearing she will get revenge on Heather for Leshawna's elimination. In another confessional Katie has second thoughts about her and Noah being in Heather's alliance. Eva in another confessional tells the viewers she is not going anywhere if her team loses. The campers meet at the docks where Chris has returned and he explains the next challenge to be a best of 5 sports series where the team that wins 3 sports win. The first sport is basketball where the first team to 20 wins. Both team make baskets with Eva carrying the Bass on her shoulders metaphorically, Eventually both team are at 17 when Duncan tries to pull a 3 pointer, Gwen manages to block him so Noah grabs the ball and shoots a 3 and expecting it too miss he is shocked along with others when it actually goes in the basket. Katie gives Noah a hug which he returns back to celebrate. Chris announces the next sport to be volleyball, where first team to 10 wins, in which with Eva being the only really good player the Bass destroy the Gophers with the final score being 10-1 tieing the overall score 1-1. Chris then announces Football to be the next sport where once again the Bass win thanks to Eva leaving the Gophers in shambles. Chris announces the next sport to be badminton with first team to 15 win. Noah is thankful for this sport thinking Eva won kill them again but she tells him she will scaring him. The bass try to help Eva but she refuses telling them she will not get voted off by them if they lose. Meanwhile the Gophers put aside their differences and work together and due to luck the Bass mess up Eva which helps the Gophers in the end beat the Bass 15-12 infuriating Eva who screams. The final sport is mud skiing Where the rules are this, there will be a rider from both teams driving the jet ski while the others team skier must collect there team color flags and the person who collects the flags and makes it to the finish line will win for there team. Duncan drives for the Bass and Tyler will grab the flags and for the Gophers Heather will drive and Noah will collect the flags. Noah is easily intimidated by Duncan but with Katie s cheers he sucks it up and becomes determined to win. Heather and Tyler go first, Tyler manages to get every flag and as hes approaching the last flag Heather with quick thinking throws some mud at Bridgette which knocks her to the ground distracting Tyler causing hims to miss the final flag. Duncan goes off course and tries to do anything he can to take out Noah, but Noah manages to hold on and get 4 flags as he is approaching the 5th and final flag. Duncan pulls out his pocket knife trying to cut Noah off but Duncan is hit in the face with a glob of mud and they cross the finish line giving the Gophers the win. Eva rages and the bass are furious at Katie for cheating, and since she messed with a competitor the Gophers are disqualified and the Bass are declared the winners. In the confessional Katie is saddened realizing she will be eliminated that night and in another one Noah is distraught over Katie's action and realizes he has to tell her how he feels before its too late. Meanwhile Tyler in another confessional finally decides he wants to date Bridgette, he later tells Lindsay leaving her heart broken causing her to cry non stop. Heather planned on voting for Katie but Noah is able to convince her to vote out Lindsay with him and Katie. Noah then tries to reveal his feelings to Katie but they are called to the campfire for voting. That night Katie receives the last marshmallow leaving Lindsay heartbroken and betrayed. She confronts Heather who ignores her as she is dragged away and put on the boat of losers where it is seen driving away by the reaming Gophers as the episode ends. Appearances Primary characters that affected the episode's plot the most. * Noah * Katie * Heather * Lindsay * Tyler * Eva Trivia *